


Not By The Hair On My Chinny-Chin-Chin

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dat Beard Doe, Feelings Shown, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Soft and Fluffy, Steve has a beard, Stony - Freeform, Tony likes Steve's beard, Welcome Back, bearded steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve returns to New York after traveling the country, but Tony notices there is something different about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not By The Hair On My Chinny-Chin-Chin

"Tony.".

Tony started to smile, an unusually warm smile that he didn't show often. Only to specific people. The person that had called to him was one of those specific people. The voice was one he knew well, he just hadn't heard it for quite some time. When Tony turned to greet the person the voice belonged to, his face turned into one of surprise.

"What. Is. That...?"

The man that stood in front of Tony had a quizzical look on his face.  
"I can only assume you mean the beard?".

Tony chuckled in disbelief.  
"Oh my God, Steve." He said grinning.  
" I didn't even know you could grow a beard!"  
"Well hello to you too, Stark." Steve said in a slight chuckled.

Tony just continued to stare dumbfounded. Steve was always so clean shaven, expected with him being so military. Tony just pointed at Steve's face.  
"...How?".

Steve just looked at Tony strangely.  
"Well, I have been traveling nonstop, and for the past week and a half I haven't really bothered to shave.".  
Tony barely heard what Steve said. He just kept looking at his face. Okay, it was mostly the beard. He wanted to go up and run his fingers all over it. All over Steve.

Apparently, he had already started to.  
"Uh, Tony...?".  
Tony had moved forward and found his hands on the sides of Steve's face. He began to run his fingers lightly over the sides. The beard was really just a bunch of scruff, but it worked for a guy like Steve. Tony lightly chuckled as he felt the prickles. It was much different than feeling his own neatly trimmed beard.

Tony looked up at Steve with a small smile on his face.  
"Don't shave it off. Not yet, anyway..." Tony spoke softly, still moving his fingers across Steve's face.  
"I want to enjoy this anomaly while I can...".

Steve looked down at Tony, wide-eyed and flustered with a slight blush burning his cheeks.  
"Uh Tony, w-wha--" Steve stuttered as Tony's face got closer to his.  
Tony pulled Steve's face so that their lips met. The kiss was smooth and simple, a sense of longing easily felt within it. After the initial shock, Steve's tension eased and he gave in. He slightly twisted his head, deepening the kiss.  
The friction of their facial hair sliding against one another's left a pleasant burning sensation.

Tony slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Steve's and letting out a wistful sigh.  
"Man, I missed you...".  
Steve cheeks began to burn again in embarrassment.  
"That was... an odd way of welcoming me back." he said nervously. "You didn't seem to like me THAT much in the time before I left."

"I kind of had time to mull things over while you were on 'vacation'." Tony said matter-of-factly. "Realized you weren't too bad of a guy, Cap. But, y'know, feelings change and evolve. Kind of like people do.".

Steve smirked at the brunette.  
"So I guess the beard is what triggered this stunt?".  
Tony shrugged.  
"I guess. I mean, you totally own the whole 'Clean-Cut Military' thing. But let's be honest. The beard's pretty hot.".  
Steve chuckled lightheartedly.  
"I'm just going to assume that you have a beard fetish and leave it at that.".  
Tony subconsciously stroked his own beard.  
"I do not have a beard fetish. I just know what looks good on certain people.".

The blonde grinned and sent Tony a warning.  
"Well, don't you get used to it. This thing is coming off tonight.".  
Tony's face turned into a frown. He grabbed the sides of Steve's face again, pulling him close.  
"At least let me enjoy this while I can. Who knows if this will happen again.".  
Steve teasingly kept Tony back.  
"Only if you promise that you missed me more than you will miss this.". He gestured to his beard.  
Tony smiled lightly.  
"Of course. A beard can grow back. There is only one Captain America. That I can't get back...".

Tony brought Steve in for another kiss, this time with the blonde reciprocating the notion. As the kiss deepened, Steve placed a hand up to Tony's chest. He stopped as he felt something off. Something was missing.

Steve broke off the kiss, leaving Tony's face to take a form of slight irritation.  
Steve looked slightly apologetic.  
"Sorry, but where's your light...thing...?".  
Tony moved his hand to his chest as well.  
"It was an ARC reactor, and I had the shrapnel in my chest removed. No shrapnel means no reactor needed to keep it away from my heart.".

The blonde looked back at the brunette, running his hand over the now clear chest area. He could feel the slight scar from under Tony's t-shirt.

"Now that is something I will have to get used to...".

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little drabble. I really wanted to use Steve with a beard in something because he looks nice with some scruff~
> 
> Apparently some players the Boston Red Sox had a thing where they wouldn't shave through the playoffs, and now they are in the World Series with beards xD So I suppose that was some inspiration.


End file.
